1971
Events mends a plug]] *13th January - Ken and Valerie Barlow decide to emigrate to Jamaica. *27th January - Valerie Barlow is electrocuted by a faulty power outlet and killed instantly. A blaze is started in the maisonettes which exposes structural faults and leads to their demolition by the council. *3rd February - Valerie Barlow's funeral. Frank Barlow's last appearance. *15th February - The Coronation Street residents try to adjust to decimalisation. Alf Roberts find out that a warehouse is being built in the Street but doesn't tell the residents. *22nd February - The Street residents hold a protest meeting against the building of the Mark Brittain Warehouse. *3rd March - Ken Barlow decides not to take up his teaching position in Jamaica. *4th March - Jenny Bradley is born. *8th March - The women of the Street organise a sit-in on the building site for the warehouse. *9th March - Joanne Cresswell is born. *24th March - Lucille Hewitt remembers Margaret Lacey as a girl who bullied her at the orphanage and is afraid of what she is doing to Peter and Susan Barlow now that she is their nanny. *19th May - The Mark Brittain Warehouse opens for business in Coronation Street. *31st May - Ena Sharples moves into the Community Centre flat. *7th June - The committee at the Community Centre are elected. *9th June - The Community Centre opens in Coronation Street. *14th June - First appearance of Ivy Tilsley. *7th July - The flower show takes place in the Community Centre where Emily Nugent gets drunk on wine tasting and Len Fairclough is surprised (and furious) to discover that he has won the cake decorating competition. Billy Walker goes to London to open a new garage there. *2nd August - Ernest Bishop and Emily Nugent become engaged. *11th August - Ernest Bishop and Emily Nugent hold an engagement party at which one of the guests is Mavis Riley, Emily's colleague from work (First appearance of the character). *14th August - Judy Smedley (later Mallett) is born. *16th August - Alan Howard and Janet Reid start to get close with each other, leading to an affair. *22nd August - Sharif and Yasmeen Nazir are married. *6th September - Lucille Hewitt is mugged and badly beaten when she takes Dave Smith's Betting shop takings to the bank. *13th September - Elsie Howard learns that husband Alan and Janet Reid have been together in Leeds. *15th September - Elsie Howard finishes Janet Reid's affair with husband Alan when she makes sure that Janet leaves the area. *20th September - Realising that Frank Bradley was behind the mugging of Lucille Hewitt and the theft of the Betting Shop money she was taking to the bank, Bet Lynch shops him to Dave Smith. *4th October - Lucille Hewitt bumps into Jerry Booth at the Labour Exchange after he has been absent from Weatherfield for three years. *11th October - The newly-returned Jerry Booth starts to lodge at No.9 with Len Fairclough. *25th October - Widower Ken Barlow agrees to Peter and Susan Barlow being brought up in Glasgow by their grandparents. *27th October - Jerry Booth receives a twelve-month conditional discharge at his trial for his assault on Jim Stoker in the Rovers. *17th November - Charlie Stubbs is born. *29th November - Hilda Ogden wins £500 on Premium Bonds. *8th December - Final appearance of Irma Barlow. *20th December - Alan Howard walks out on wife Elsie when she objects to his son Mark staying with them. *27th December - Ken Barlow gets a teaching post at Bessie Street School. See also *Coronation Street in 1971 *Category:1971 episodes External links *1971 at Wikipedia Category:1971